


The Radio Between Us

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Eventual Relationships, Exploration, Hiking, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Inspired by Firewatch (Video Game), M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: Heatwave doesn't mind spending the summer overlooking the Griffin Rock Camping Ground and Hiking Trails from the Sigma Fire Tower. In fact, a break from his zany cadets and egotistical partner sounds blissful, even if the cadets are only a comm away. And if Chase joins them, it might just be perfect.





	1. The Trails Leads to (Your New) Home | Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very heavily inspired by Firewatch, which if you haven't played or watched a playthrough of it I would 10/10 recommend since it is a BEAUTIFUL game. 
> 
> I can't see this going past maybe 8 chapters, it's mostly just self-indulgent Chase/Heatwave feels with a hint of 'I miss summer and I wanna go hiking'. If you wanna get real immersive, I totally recommend reading with a forest sounds video in the background.

The path up to the tower was a fairly time-consuming hike, but it gave Heatwave a pretty good idea of what to expect from the new woods. He'd only really traversed them a couple of times for rescues, and always at his normal size – Never had he even imagined he'd be doing it at a mere six feet. Seeing the lush ceiling of trees above him and the new flora around him as he walked along now, though, he could see the genuine worry of destroying Doc Greene's hard work this past Spring; The minimizer really was the only way to ensure that he didn't accidentally knock down the trees.

What point would there be in having a Firebot handy to extinguish fires if he was just going to kill the wildlife himself?

As he took in the view of the forest, tall and teeming with new wildlife eager to move in, he couldn't help but agree that this wasn't such a bad idea. Mayor Luskey's dream had become a reality, for sure, and Doc Greene's oversight on growing the woods out artificially, “for aesthetic”, saw that only a minimal amount of weird had happened. The project was a success in the end; Mayor Luskey's overhaul on the woods of the island turned it into a wonderful camping spot and Griffin Rock even had it's very first national hiking trail.

Not yet open to anyone but the natives of Griffin Rock, of course.

With a new tourist trap came the need for new safety precautions for the busy summer months; People were inevitably going to get lost, there would be fires (both natural and human-made), and wildlife tended to wander where wildlife really shouldn't. So, like every other national park, there needed to be rangers, a search and rescue crew, and a firewatch.

Or, as Doc Greene and Mayor Luskey had decided, new tech to do all of those jobs. However, this tech would be very experimental for a long time, so naturally that meant the jobs had to be filled the old fashioned way: By humans.

Dani and the Lad Pioneer instructors were really the only ones equipped for hiking through the woods and finding lost people with any certainty, but they weren't available; The Pioneer instructors had to set up a camp to train the new recruits (including Cody), and Dani was in China. With no recruits ready yet, and no other qualified individuals available, that left the Rescue Academy to keep watch over the woods all summer.

Luckily, since the island didn't want to risk outing the Bots, the trail was only open to Griffin Rock's own residents until the new recruits were trained and ready. So, Heatwave, Blurr, and Salvage all took their respective roles in keeping the forest and citizens safe.

Heatwave was the firewatch, stationed at the newly built Sigma Fire Tower where he'd spend the entire summer watching for fires and extinguishing them when necessary. Blurr and Salvage were stationed at the outer sections of the forest where they could provide search and rescue if needed.

That left the role of the ranger, and Heatwave had no doubts about who he wanted to fill that role. He'd requested for assistance, not even hiding his doubt in Blurr, Salvage and even himself, from Chief, but he wasn't sure he'd get the help he wanted. After all, he knew Chase was busy. There was a chance though; After all, Kade, although bummed about losing his partner, was pretty happy to go back to town to help Chief while Heatwave and the cadets were away. Since Chief had help, he might've agreed to let Chase go for the summer.

Despite knowing it was a long shot, Heatwave couldn't help getting his hopes up.

 

He knew the tower would be high, especially since it had to oversee the entire forest, but the Firebot found himself marvelling at the tower nontheless. The height, the look, the utility... He'd done research into past towers, had expected a similar structure with subpar longevity and a yearly maintenance bill, but Sigma was a force to be reckoned with.

It had a lot of equipment. Climbing gear, an ATV, a full greenhouse... The roof was even equipped with solar panels!

The inside was home to the largest medical station he'd ever seen, a full kitchen, a small living space with bookshelves and even some little puzzles and time-passers. He noted with admiration that there was a recharge slab rather than a bed.

Taking it all in, Heatwave was almost sad he'd only be spending a summer in the tower. It was far more welcoming and cozy than the mainland facility. Then again, maybe he was happy to be rid of his usual tag-alongs and have some peace and quiet. He decided he'd be making the most of his 'vacation' away from the cadets.

Walking over to the largest observation window, Heatwave immediately caught sight of the beacon over the Trion Ranger Station a few miles away. A nice sight, he decided, since the beacon was working quite effectively, especially against the setting sun. Lost hikers would be able to find the station if they were close enough. Up the hill from the station a pretty easy clearing, too, so Heatwave could see anyone who was near it. Heatwave himself could just see the outline of it from his tower.

As he looked down at the station, marveling at the design that went into these buildings, his curiousity eventually got the better of him. With a sigh he grabbed his binoculars and peered down at the station, observing the building for a few moments before disappointment washed over him and he was met with the cold realization that it was still locked up tight.

Chase wasn't there.

Chase wouldn't be there. The Policebot was exceptionally punctual, and he would've been there already. When he thought about it, Heatwave realized he probably would've already been trying to comm the Firebot to establish their upcoming routines...

The absence of his old teammate was more disappointing than it should have been, but the Firebot allowed himself to be sour over it, because who was going to see it anyway?

It was just him, in his tower, alone for the entire summer.

He decided he'd have to unpack the energon rations and equipment he'd brought sooner or later.

 

 

“ _I'm all moved in up here, boss_!” The radio clicked, and there was silence for a moment, then, another click. “ _Oh, uh, over!”_ Salvage's voice cut through the radio, not the comm, and Heatwave pinched his nasal ridge.

“Salvage, why are you using a human radio?” The Firebot growled into his own handheld, noting the clarity in the signal. At least if his team were going to be ridiculous, they were testing equipment.

“ _I think you're supposed to say 'over' when you finish your call, Boss_...”

“Salvage, get to the point.”

“ _Well y'see I wanted to see what it'd be like to really put ourselves in the human experience, bein' shrunk down an' all, an' usin' these radios makes it more immersive! Over!”_

Heatwave rolled his optics. “Radios can fail and the signal can be blocked by obstacles easier than our comms. The humans can make-do with scrap tech, but I'm using what was effective on Cybertron. This means you will, too.” He ordered, and he had to resist squeezing the receiver in frustration. It wouldn't do to accidentally crush the radio one day into the assignment.

“ _Got it, boss... Sorry.”_

He could hear the disappointment in the other mech's tone, but Heatwave wasn't budging. He wasn't sacrificing the effectiveness of his team by havnig them forget about their comms while they pretended to be assimilating with humans. He'd already experienced enough of that with Blades.

But, he wasn't going to ruin the other bot's time this early, either.

“Thank you, though, for reporting in, Salvage. I appreciate it.” Heatwave knew Salvage was more apt to respond to positive reinforcement, so it wouldn't hurt to try and reign in his temper a little. “Do me a favor and get Blurr to give his report when he's all moved in. If I know him, he's going to try and avoid getting directives the whole time we're out here.”

“ _Haha, sure thing, boss._ ” A pause, then “ _Salvage out_ ”.

Heatwave gave himself a pat on the back for trying to adapt his teaching strategies. Maybe he'd learn a thing or two out here after, all.

 

 

It occurred to them all very quickly within the first week that with suprisingly very little rescues or fires happening that they would definitely need more things to occupy them.

Of course, they'd all brought their favorite pass-times with them upon arriving, but books were good for one read-through only, and Heatwave had quickly exhausted the couple he'd taken with him over the week. As well, some of the more tactile puzzles he'd been given by Kade, like his 'unsolvable rubix cube', were solved incredibly quickly and he'd been inclined to wonder whether his partner even had a brain.

Salvage had inadvertently come up with a great idea when he'd been out hiking near the Sigma region and used an old tree stump to stash some new books for Heatwave to come and retrieve, and thus the Boredom Boxes were born. Over the next few days, the mechs used old energon containers with the locks modified with access codes as a way to stash and retrieve each other's books and trinkets.

Of course it wasn't always books and trinkets, apparently, as Heatwave's most recent retrieval had resulted in him getting a 'Salvage Special', high-grade home brew. No matter how much he tried to keep the mech from making it, Salvage always managed to do it anyway. For once, Heatwave was a little thankful; He wouldn't mind having a stash to break into on slow nights.

As a thanks, he left the mech some energon treats.

 


	2. More Than Static Transmitted Here | Week 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a potential break in at the Trion Ranger Station, and Heatwave learns the benefits of a broken radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to get back to this, but honestly between work and the holiday crap, it was HARD getting time to sit and hammer this out. I'm hoping the next few come easier and quicker, but no promises >.> I know better than to try setting deadlines. 
> 
> Also things are gonna start living up to that E rating from here on in. I was gonna wait another chapter but really I can only write about hikes and woods SO MUCH before it gets repetitive. I'm sure if anyone was here for that they'd be reading like David Paulides or something instead of a robo fanfic promising smut. 
> 
> And since we are here and now and I'm promising robo smut, I'll not keep anyone waiting any longer. I hope you enjoy!

Week three was beginning to yield some action; He'd put out a mildly out of control bonfire in Salvage's sector, helped a pair of hikers find their trail again in the Trion sector, and even got a visit from Cody's recruit-training camp. He'd thoroughly enjoyed showing off the Fire Tower to the group of recruits, knowing full-well at least one of them would be manning the station in the coming year.

But despite the influx of activity, there were still plenty of hours spent doing puzzles and reading books. He'd even hiked and memorized most of the surrounding areas.

With little else to do, Heatwave done exactly what he'd seen firsthand in the campsites: He'd built a bonfire. In the evenings, it was a wonderful way to get out of the tower for a little while and take in the fresh air, still getting to overlook the area from the high hill the tower was built on. He'd taken to doing it nightly, using the light of the fire to read his books or just sit and watch the stars, ponder space and Cybertron...

It was his own little controlled act of rebellion. After all, who better to control a fire than the walking fire extinguisher?

Heatwave took a swig of the high-grade Salvage had graciously gifted him and peered out over the woods, finding no plumes of smoke or obvious distress signals. Another clear night, he determined. He sighed and was about to grab the book he'd brought outside with him when a light flicking on in the Ranger Station caught his attention.

With a frown, Heatwave stood up to get a better look at the station as he comm'd the cadets.

:Blurr, Salvage, what are you positions?: He demanded in a hushed voice. There was no need alerting the potential intruder to his presence just yet.

: _In my cabin. Where you banished me for tearing up the precious flowers racing-_ :

:Shut it, Blurr. Salvage? Where are you?:

: _I'm helpin' a pair of hikers retrieve a bag that tumbled over the cliff edge in Sector Prime. What's goin' on, boss?_ :

:Frag... Alright, there's a break in at the Trion Ranger Station. I'm going to confront the intruder. I'll comm either when they've been apprehended or if I need backup.: Heatwave said as he blasted his bonfire with water, effectively dousing it.

: _I really don't mind coming to assist right away, 'Wave, I mean-_ :

:Blurr, there's no need of more than one of us going, and I am the closest. There's a potential chance it could be Cody. He has a key after all.: Heatwave reasoned, easing down the rocky side of the hill. As he snuck down towards the ranger station, he knew that any of the Burns family would have comm'd or radio'd if they were going to be doing anything of the like.

Except Kade. It could be Kade.

:I'll let you know what goes down.: Heatwave promised as he reached the bottom of the hill, just a few feet from the station.

Despite the rugged terrain, he'd managed to keep pretty quiet. As he came to the side of the building, pressed close and ready to whip around and charge in, he was thankful for his smaller size; In his regular size, he didn't exactly sneak well.

“Heatwave? What are you doing down here?”

Heatwave reacted before he really processed the words, or the familiar voice, and was thoroughly hosing down his intruder without a second thought. When he realized the force wasn't knocking the intruder off their feet was also about when he realized he was damn sure who had just snuck up on him and he gaped as his cannons abruptly stopped dousing the other mech in front of him.

“Chase?!” Heatwave asked incredulously, taking in the now sopping wet form of his former teammate. “Chief let you come out here?” His happiness outweighed how sheepish he felt about spraying down the Policebot, thankfully.

The Policebot flicked water off his servos distastefully. “Affirmative. I was moving my belongings in when I heard activity outside, coming from behind my station. I came out to apprehend a potential vandal or thief, and apparently _you_ are my vandal or thief.” Chase stated matter-of-factly, and Heatwave chuckled and shook his helm.

“I came down here because I thought there was a potential vandal or thief breaking into the Ranger station.” He explained. “You kinda surprised me...” The Firebot gestured to the mess he'd made of his former teammate with a sheepish grin.

“Well I'm pleased to know your plan of action is to water the intruders.” Chase teased, and Heatwave playfully squirted more water at the mech in retaliation.

“Hey, if you weren't made of metal this would've knocked you off your pedes!” The red mech insisted.

The Policebot cocked an optic ridge in challenge. “Oh, and you want to sweep me off my pedes, Heatwave?” He asked, and even through his general monotone Heatwave could hear the playful edge.

“Oh believe me, Chase, if I were trying, you would know.” Heatwave shot the mech a cocky smirk and crossed his arms over his chestplates. 

“Unless you're as bad at that as you are minding your site, because there's a plume of smoke about five miles south.” Chase said, squinting past the red mech to see the smoke he'd just informed him of.

“What?!” Heatwave whipped around to see the thin plume, probably from a bonfire, and shook his helm. “Fraggin' kids. I'll be in touch on comm, okay?”

“Affirmative.” Chase shot him a mischievous smirk. “Don't forget to give them a real dousing for breaking your rules, Heatwave.”

Heatwave returned the smirk. Yes, he was quite happy that Chase would be with him this summer.

 

 

He isn't initially sure what woke him from recharge at three AM. Groggily, he adjusted his optics as he hears static, and it took a moment before he registered that it was coming from his radio. All at once he was on his pedes and stalking over to the radio to see what the emergency was, but a sudden noise stopped him with his servo stretched out, inches from the receiver.

“ _Nngh... Ah..._!”

Heatwave stared down at the radio, frozen in place and completely baffled. His knee jerk reaction was to ask if the person calling his station was hurt, but something about the noises was off.

The sighs and pants, the rhythmic slick sounds were all leading him to suspect something.. _.else_. Not danger.

“ _Oh... Yes..._ ”

The exact opposite of danger, actually.

The war between interrupting the person on the other end and embarrassing the both of them or just waiting it out was a tough one, and the Firebot debated heavily for a few moments over what his best option would be. He could just click the call button, a small noise to startle them into turning off the radio...

Heatwave slowly picked up the receiver to see what channel was calling him.

“Channel 3...Trion...” Heatwave muttered to himself, and the realization that the channel belonged to Chase's radio left a strange feeling. Was he purposefully calling Heatwave? If he was, why not call him on a comm line, where it was more secure...? Why would he call Heatwave at all when he was... _busy_?

It was more likely that his radio was broken, he decided. But again he was met with the question of letting the bot know he was broadcasting.

“ _Ugh...Heatwave..._!”

The Firebot stared at the radio for a long moment, gaping at it. Had he really just heard that...? Chase was self-servicing. Self-servicing to _him_. To Heatwave, his former teammate. His friend.

“ _Yes...more..._ ”

In a weird way, he didn't want it to stop; Be it ego, or curiosity, or even just his youngling libido acting up, he wanted to see where this went, wanted to hear Chase want him.

Wanted to hear if Chase missed him...

Slowly, in a move he didn't realize he was even making, he made his way to his desk and sat down, next to the radio. That close, he could hear those wonderfully slick noises sound wetter, and the soft gasps of air sound closer, and it didn't take much beyond that to imagine the Policebot's antics.

Stretched out over his recharge slab, legs hiked up and valve exposed and on display as he pushed two, even three digits in and out, lubricant gushing out over his servo...

Heatwave heard his spike pressurize more than felt it, and he really couldn't blame himself; How else was he to react to a hot mech he'd admired for years fragging themselves while thinking of him? He didn't bother going slow. Something about knowing this about Chase, about doing this while listening to _Chase_ , set his fuel lines on fire. He stroked himself quickly and aggressively, intent on getting off as soon as possible.

“ _Oh Primus... Heatwave! Ahn.._ ” 

Before he had to really think about what he was doing and why it was wrong.

“Chase...!” He gasped, and a small part of him bristled that maybe the radio was broken on both ends and he would be heard by Chase, but the rest of him thrilled at that idea, left him dribbling prefluid over his digits and pressing his hips into the stimulation at the mere thought of Chase hearing him. And didn't he know he was getting too far in, throwing caution to the wind when he allowed himself to imagine Chase spread out before him, taking him in and loving every moment of it...?

“ _Haa....ahh...yess..._ ” 

Heatwave was living for every gasp, every mewl, and he matched every one of them with his own vent-stuttered groans and grunts of pleasure. The sounds of his former teammate's self-servicing were fueling his fire, feeding the blaze of lust tearing through his frame, and he could just hear the sounds get faster,  _wetter_ through the radio static.  


“ _Frag! Heatwave!_ ”

Then they stopped, and Heatwave was floored by the knowledge that Chase, his old partner, his friend, had just overloaded screaming  _his_ designation. The image of the Policebot arching up, digits pressed as far as they would go in his valve and his processor reeling with thoughts of  _Heatwave_ fragging him hard and deep was all the Firebot needed to be thrown over the edge with a choked off grunt as he painted his servo with his release.

Slumping forward, Heatwave heard the other mech's vents reboot a few times over the radio before finally leveling out on the third try and his own gave a sympathetic whine, equally struggling. 

He smirked to himself as he took in the situation, oddly proud that Chase got off so hard to him, oddly at peace with how into fragging Chase he was. He'd never considered it before, never really thought of Chase as much more than a friend, but he couldn't argue the fact that he'd overloaded harder at the idea of taking him and listening to his sounds than he had over anything else in his time online.   


On shaky struts, he raised himself to his pedes and trudged over to the recharge slab, letting himself collapse onto it noisily. 

The thrum of blissful full-frame satisfaction sang through him in the same tune as the trepidation of how he'd face Chase knowing what he did, mixing delightfully with the giddiness of wondering how he could use this new information to make Chase his. 

Heatwave sighed, staring up at the ceiling of his tower as he realized that yes, one accidental radio call from Chase had his world turned upside down, and yes, he was absolutely fine with that.

It was going to be him and Chase out here in the forest for the entire summer, and he couldn't wait for it to begin.

He'd figure out a less awkward way to tell Chase to fix his radio.

 


End file.
